Kembali
by Christa21
Summary: Hei, simbol perdamaian baru, kapan kau akan kembali bersama kami?


**Kembali**

 **Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto, Bakugo Katsuki, Iida Tenya, dan Uraraka Ochako**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Hei, simbol perdamaian baru, kapan kau akan kembali bersama kami?**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mataku perlahan terbuka, menampakan hijau yang tampak kehilangan cahayanya. Sesekali aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada ditempat ini. _Are_? Di mana ini? Aku menoleh kesekeliling dan yang kulihat hanya satu, yaitu dinding. Dinding berwarna kecoklatan ini menjulang tinggi dan membentuk sebuah ruangan semacam kubus tanpa tutup, seakan-akan mengurungku agar aku tak bisa keluar namun tetap memberi harapan dengan membiarkanku melihat angkasa yang dipenuhi bintang. Sejak aku sadar, yang kulakukan nihil. Aku bahkan tak mencoba keluar dari sini. Hanya pasrah dan duduk diam sambil menyandar pada salah satu dinding. Aku tak tahu siapa diriku dan harus melakukan apa. Pikiranku terus bertanya-tanya tentang segala hal rumit yang membuatku pusing sendiri. Tampaknya aku terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranku hingga melupakan segala hal. Tanpa terasa, waktu bergulir cepat. Siang berganti malam, dan malam berganti siang. Terus saja begitu. Hingga aku tak dapat menghitung lagi berapa lama waktu yang aku habiskan dengan hanya diam tak melakukan apapun.

 _'Deku…'_ suara seseorang entah dari mana sampai ketelingaku. Aku melirik kesana kemari dan tak menemukan siapapun. Suara siapa itu? Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan suara tersebut, tapi karena tak mau membuat pikiranku semakin terbebani, akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Namun suara itu tak berhenti begitu saja, terus menerus memanggil entah siapa. Saking seringnya, aku sampai merasa seakan-akan diteror oleh suara yang makin hari makin bertambah. Dari suara seseorang yang serasa meledak-ledak, suara yang dingin namun penuh ambisi, suara tegas dan berwibawa sampai suara seorang gadis yang ceria juga bersemangat. Mereka terus memanggil-manggil entah siapa. Kadang 'Deku' kadang juga 'Midoriya'. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, karena tak ada orang lain disini, mungkinkah yang mereka panggil itu sebenarnya aku? Atau ada orang lain yang mereka cari dan berada didekat sini? Aku tak tahu karena ada dinding yang menjulang tinggi dan menghalangi penglihatanku akan dunia luar. Tapi suara itu tak pernah berhenti. Terus, terus, dan terus terulang. Awalnya kupikir suara ini akan selamanya menemaniku, tapi malam itu semua suara yang biasa kudengar lenyap. Hanya hening yang menemaniku melewati malam yang suram. Aku kembali sendirian. Duduk diam memandangi angkasa serta dinding yang menjulang. Tapi tampaknya dunia ini tak membuatku kesepian berlama-lama. Keesokkan harinya, seorang pemuda berdiri dengan angkuh diatas salah satu dinding bagian kananku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kukira hanya aku yang ada disini, ternyata ada orang lain. Benar-benar tak terduga. Ia memandangku rendah sebelum menyeringai sadis. Apa itu? Dia tidak berniat buruk padaku,'kan?

"Selama apapun kau mencoba, kau tak akan pernah melampauiku, Deku! Karena aku akan selalu mengalahkanmu! Bahkan setelah kau memiliki _quirk_ sekalipun, aku tetap akan selalu mengalahkanmu!" ia berucap dengan sombong. Pertanyaan langsung memenuhi benakku. Deku maksudnya apa? Nama,'kah? Nama siapa? Apa yang dia maksud aku? Dan siapa dia? Lalu, melampaui apa? Dan juga _quirk_ katanya? Apa itu? Belum sempat aku menemukan jawaban untuk segala pertanyaanku, suara seseorang kembali mengalihkan atensiku. Kali ini ia berdiri diatas dinding bagian kiriku.

"Midoriya, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan membuat kau juga seluruh dunia menyadari betapa hebatnya aku terlepas dari julukan penerus Endeavor yang mengekangku." Siapa lagi itu? Apa dia bicara padaku juga? Dan Midoriya? Siapa itu? Aku juga,'kah yang dimaksudnya? Mengalahkan apa katanya? Endeavor siapa? Kenapa dia ingin mengalahkanku? Tepat sebelum aku bertanya, lagi-lagi atensiku teralihkan oleh sebuah suara dari belakangku. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan menemukan sosok berkacamata memandangiku dengan tatapan yang terlihat seperti…kagum?

"Midoriya _-kun_ , aku benar-benar kagum pada kehebatanmu. Aku sangat menghormatimu. Karena itu, akan kubuat kau balik kagum pada kehebatanku nanti." ia tersenyum. Berapa kali aku harus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama? Siapa dia? Apa pula yang dibahasnya? Hormat? Kagum? Kepada siapa? Tolong, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka tengah bicarakan. Sebelum aku bersuara, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, atensiku kembali dicuri. Kali ini oleh seorang gadis yang berdiri di atas dinding –yang tadinya- bagian depanku. Aku kembali berbalik dan dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum tulus. Untukku,'kah senyuman itu?

"Deku- _kun_ ," panggilnya, "Kau tahu? Aku iri sekali lho padamu! Kau hebat dan keren! Aku ingin jadi sepertimu! Aku sudah banyak berlatih selama ini! Sekarang aku sudah kuat sepertimu! Jadi untuk membuktikan kalau aku sudah sehebat dirimu, ayo bertarung denganku! Dan akan kubuat Deku- _kun_ merasakan bagaimana rasanya kalah dari seorang gadis!" katanya riang. Siapa pula gadis ini? Iri katanya? Kepada siapa? Padaku? Memang siapa sebenarnya aku ini? Dan hal apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai keempat orang ini ingin mengalahkanku? Aku bingung dan ingin tahu tapi tak ada yang memberiku jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang perlahan semakin memenuhi isi kepalaku. Akh! Sial! Kepalaku sakit!

"Jadi karena itu…" mereka berempat berkata sembari melompat turun bersamaan. Aku membelalakkan mata, "Segeralah sadar dan lawan aku, Deku sialan/ _-kun_ /Midoriya/ _-kun_!" sebelum sebuah pelukkan hangat melingkupi tubuh ringkihku. Mereka memelukku dengan begitu erat, seakan-akan mereka takut kehilanganku.

Tes!

H-huh? Apa ini? Air mataku menetes tanpa bisa kubendung lagi. Semua yang kurasakan begitu familiar. Ini semua terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan, hingga tanpa sadar aku malah terisak makin keras.

Kehangatan ini…

Perasaan ini…

Kenangan yang perlahan terputar bagai film juga memori terpendam yang memaksa keluar. Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti. Perlahan tapi pasti ingatan memenuhi kepalaku. Aku ingat sekarang. Semuanya … Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu mereka lagi. Aku merindukan mereka. Dinding yang mengurungku tiba-tiba hancur menjadi abu, hingga membuatku melihat keadaan sekitar yang terang benderang.

"Teman-teman…" mereka berempat melepaskan pelukkan mereka dengan wajah senang. Senyum lega terkembang dibibir masing-masing dari mereka sebelum mereka satu persatu menghilang, masuk kedalam cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang. Aku mematung sendirian sebelum salah satu dari mereka -yang sekarang sudah kuingat bernama Todoroki Shouto- memanggil dengan tangan kanan yang diulurkan kearahku.

"Hei, simbol perdamaian yang baru, semua telah menantimu. Ayo kembali." ia menarik tanganku untuk membawaku ikut masuk kedalam cahaya yang semakin terang, dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

Kelopak mataku kembali terbuka dan pemandangan pertama yang menyambutku adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan dan empat orang sahabat baikku yang mengerumbungiku sambil menatapku dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"I-ini…dimana…?" lirih aku bertanya. Ukh! Suaraku begitu serak, berapa lama aku tak menggunakan suaraku? Pandanganku kuedarkan kesekitar dan bertemu pandang dengan Uraraka- _san_ yang langsung menjawab dengan cepat sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Rumah sakit, Deku- _kun_. Kau sudah koma selama tiga tahun. Hiks! Aku senang kau akhirnya sadar…" Ia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tercengang. A-apa katanya tadi? Koma?

"A-apa? Tiga tahun? Kenapa?" aku begitu kaget, apa yang telah terjadi padaku? 

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Todoroki- _kun_. Aku hanya menggeleng. Semua tampak buram diingatanku.

"Dasar _Deku_! Kau koma karena melawan pemilik _quirk All for One_! Kau berhasil selamat tapi kau mengalami luka yang sangat parah, sialan!" Kacchan menjelaskan tanpa diminta dengan bonus makian diakhirnya. Mataku melebar. A-apa? _All for One_ katanya?

"Tapi syukurlah kau sekarang sudah sadar, Midoriya _-kun_." Iida- _kun_ menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot beberapa senti. Matanya kelihatan merah, sepertinya ia berusaha kuat dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Kau tahu, kami lelah menantimu," Uraraka- _san_ memelukku erat disertai Todoroki- _kun_ dan Iida- _kun_ , "Syukurlah, Deku- _kun_. Syukurlah." Lirihnya. Uraraka- _san_ yang melihat Kacchan hanya diam mematung sambil membuang muka segera saja menariknya ikut. Akhirnya, dengan wajah yang terlihat antara terpaksa dan tidak, ia ikut memelukku.

"Hiks!" Akhirnya aku ikut meneteskan air mataku. Semuanya…maafkan aku yang telah membuat kalian khawatir dan sampai repot-repot menungguiku. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah 'kembali'. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka satu-persatu. Todoroki- _kun_ yang terakhir memelukku.

"Semuanya, hiks! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," kataku. Semua mengangguk.

"Hiks! _Minna-san_ , _Tadaima_ …" Aku tersenyum ditengah air mataku yang tak hentinya mengalir, membuat isak Uraraka- _san_ semakin menjadi. Kulihat Todoroki- _kun_ , Iida- _kun_ dan Kacchan hanya memalingkan wajah mereka kearah lain sebelum menarik nafas, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menangis mungkin? Sebelum mereka menatapku dan mengembangkan senyum peling tulus yang mereka miliki. Uraraka- _san_ juga segera menghapus air matanya dan mereka serentak berucap.

" _Okaeri_ , Deku/- _kun_ /Midoriya/- _kun_."

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Hola^^ Ini fic kedua saya difandom BnHA ya? Apakah ada yang kangen saya? (kagak ada!) Hanyalah fic gaje saya dikala saya sibuk mengkhayal hal-hal random, hehe. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya semuanya, terima kasih ^3^


End file.
